


Let us adore you

by Marybunnie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Child Abuse, Crying, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Cohabitation, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Whump, tommy is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: Tommy dies.The sleepy bois lose it.(Un)Fortunately, Tubbo is there to pick up the broken pieces.The question is, was he willing or not?(This is inspired because of that amazing animatic on youtube where Wil, Techno and Phil sing this song too Tubbo. Go watch it, the creator is so talented wow go watch it rn and like it!!)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 192





	Let us adore you

**Author's Note:**

> not me writing another fic where Tubbo goes through some shit
> 
> If you like this fic, go read Mafia's rule. Tubbo also goes through some angst there as well as Tommy
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803366/chapters/70638531
> 
> This is just a one-shot. If anyone wants to continue it, go ahead!
> 
> Ok enjoy the story! tell me what you think in the comments! :D

Tubbo let out another heavy sigh as he put down his spoon. He could not bring himself to eat.

Wilbur noticed immediately and rushed to his side, taking a chair by the small dining table in Tubbo’s, well Tommy’s room.

You see, Tubbo had no appetite because he was currently being held captive by his dead best friend’s deranged family whilst being forced to pretend that he was, in fact, Tommy.

God, he hated every second of this.

“Tommy, sweetheart, you have to eat. You’re far too skinny as is,” Wilbur cajoled him, picking up the spoon and holding it to the young boy’s lips.

Tubbo knew it was futile to resist but he was just going crazy, constantly being good for them.

He did not want to eat. Skipping one meal was not going to kill him goddammit!

Tubbo turned his head away from Wilbur. “No, I’m not hungry.”

Wilbur sighed and grabbed his face gently, turning him to face the older man. He looked saddened by Tubbo’s refusal. “Please eat, Tommy. I do not want to have to tell Philza or Techno about this when they come home from their hunting trip. They will not be pleased with this behaviour.”

Tubbo felt his long pent-up rage swell up from inside of him, begging to be released on this insane grieving man child.

So, he released it.

He smacked the spoon out of his hand causing rice to spill on the floor and he stood up and screamed at him.

“I’m not Tommy! I’m Tubbo! And I am done with all of this bullshit! You can’t keep me here against my will and force- force me to replace Tommy.”

Wilbur tried to approach him with gentle outstretched hands. “Tommy---”

“He’s dead Wilbur! Tommy is dead! And there is nothing you or I can do about it!” Tubbo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then there was silence filling the room. A heavy weight on both of the men as the truth of those words sunk down upon them.

Tubbo was panting as he looked at the older man. Wilbur looked as if Tubbo had taken a dagger to his chest and twisted it.

“Well, what do we have here?”

Tubbo tensed up as he recognized that voice. His eyes shifted to the door where he saw Techno as well as Philza standing there.

“Tommy, why are you yelling at your big brother? That’s really rude. We don’t yell in this household, you know this darling,” Philza said as he took a distressed Wilbur into his arms.

Tubbo debated running but Techno was glaring at him intensely. He swallowed hard.

“I-I want to go home please,” He requested. Techno shut him down immediately. 

“You are home Tommy.”

“No! No! I’m not Tommy! I’m Tubbo!”

“What did we say about using that name?”

“I don’t care! I’m---” A harsh slap cut him off and Tubbo found himself on the hard wooden floors, his hand cradling his stinging cheek as he looked up at the man with tearful eyes.

“Don’t you ever say that again,” Techno told him, standing over the young boy menacingly.

Tears streamed down his face and he sniffled. “Y-yes sir.”

“Techno…” Philza scolded his eldest son softly before leaving Wilbur’s side to go engulf Tommy in a comforting hug. He stroked his hair softly and kissed his forehead many times as he cooed at him.

“Hush baby, it’s okay, not to cry. We’re not mad at you, we promise okay?”

Tubbo nodded against his chest, soaking up the comfort. He was so starved for it. He would take it even from this monster.

“Shhh, there, there love. I think you need to apologise to Techno now. He does not like having to punish you, you know that right?”

“No, I- stay away!” Tubbo whimpered as he saw Techno move to hug him. “Please I’m so sorry, please don’t come any closer.”

Techno was taken aback at his little brother’s fear of him. He did not want his little one to be terrified of him. 

Wilbur cut him off before he could speak. “Come on Tommy… it’s just Techie. You don’t have to be afraid.”

Wilbur hugged his little brother who had cried harder at his words.

“No... just Wilbur please… I only want my big brother Wilbur please,” Tubbo begged beseechingly too Philza. “I’m sorry and I promise I’ll be good!”

Philza looked conflicted and Techno looked downright upset.

Philza held Techno by the arm, stopping the older brother from touching Tubbo.

“Okay... just for today… Come on Techno…” Philza led out his eldest son and closed the door.

Techno left begrudgingly; no doubt hurt about his little brother’s rejection.

Wilbur stayed and comforted Tubbo for the rest of the day, smiling at him as Tubbo planned his escape in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
